Mon regard dans le tien
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Ils se rencontrent, ils tombent amoureux. C'est comme un rêve. Ou presque...
1. Toi et ton ego surdimensionné

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Tout avait commencé par une nuit sombre et froide.

Cette nuit-là comme toutes les autres, le jeune fils de la famille Potter s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il avait fait un cauchemar atroce. Encore. Le même chaque nuit. Il y voyait cette sale Bellatrix Lestrange infliger le sortilège de mort sur son parrain et unique parent dans la salle des mystères.

Pour se changer les idées, il se releva et quitta son dortoir d'un pas feutré pour ne pas réveiller ses condisciples encore endormi à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se rendit aux toilettes afin de s'y soulager quand il le vit, son pire ennemi après Voldemort lui-même: Draco Malfoy. Alias la sale fouine prétentieuse.

Entre eux, ça n'avait jamais été le grand amour surtout depuis qu'il avait fait entrer des mangemorts dans le château et tué Dumbledore. Oh bien sûr, il avait fini par apprendre la vérité. Il savait que le vieux fou avait organisé sa mort jusqu'aux moindres détails.

Et pourtant, il en voulait toujours à ce poltron de fils de Mangemort. Il lui fallait un coupable, quelqu'un sur qui renvoyer toute sa rage une fois la guerre achevée.

Dans les toilettes, Draco le regardait. Là, une cigarette à la main, il soufflait les résidus de cigarettes sous forme de fumée en le regardant de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Mais cela, Harry refusait d'y croire. Comme si un Malfoy pouvait se permettre de pleurer ou même de verser une larme !

Sans se presser, le brun fit face à l'urinoir et tenta de se relaxer sachant pertinemment que les yeux gris du blond le regardait. Puis il repartit. Comme il était venu. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait le Serpentard. Mais il n'en était rien. Harry était revenu, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il le regardait là, penché au dessus de la cuvette des WC à vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

- Et merde! s'exclama-t-il.

De son côté, Harry se sentait mal. D'instinct il avait voulu aider le Serpentard mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Pourquoi aiderait-il son ennemi? Et puis, si Draco savait qu'il était là, c'en était fini de sa tête ! Révolté contre son envie soudaine de venir en aide au mangemort, il retourna dans son dortoir et là, blotti sous ses couvertures, il regarda les pas de la vipère regagner son antre sur la carte du maraudeur.

C'est donc à moitié endormi qu'il se retrouva dans la grande salle après une nuit blanche où défilaient les images du blond. Attendant ses deux amis de toujours Ron et Hermione, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. La fouine n'était pas là. Peut-être dormait-il encore?

Pourtant son absence dans les cachots en cours de potion était révélatrice. Prétextant un mal de tête, le brun échappa aux griffes du professeur Rogue et comme si c'était une évidence, il couru aux toilettes. Le blond était là, adossé contre le mur. Le corps tremblant, une légère fièvre perlant sur son front. Le teint blafard, il donnait l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter? !

- Et toi Malfoy? Sympa ta nouvelle maison !

Le blond allait répliquer dieu sait quelle réplique cinglante quand la nausée le reprit et il vomit. Une fois de plus.

Le gryffon esquissa néanmoins un geste contre son gré pour l'aider mais le serpent le repoussa de la main.

- Va-t-en ! hurla-t-il.

L'adolescent soupira, résigné à quand même aller chercher quelqu'un quand sa voix perça le silence. Désespérée.

- Harry ! Reviens… me laisse pas…

L'espace d'un instant, le blond fut tenté de l'ignorer mais le fait d'avoir entendu son nom prononcé avec tant de douceur l'intriguait. Il fit demi-tour. Il devait l'aider. Il souleva donc Malfoy et se dirigea en premier lieu vers l'infirmerie.

- Non… pas l'infirmerie… s'il te plait… pas là… Je veux pas… Un Malfoy n'est pas faible, il n'a pas besoin d'aller là-bas… Un Malfoy c'est un être fier ! Que penserait-on de moi? L'héritier des Malfoy vomissant tripes et boyaux à l'infirmerie…

Pestant contre cette exigence sans queue ni tête, Harry fit voler le blond par-dessus lui avec un sort et le couvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ne sachant pas où aller, il chercha un endroit reculé et c'est là qu'il la découvrit. La salle sur demande.


	2. Une salle sur demande bien capricieuse !

Elle lui ouvrit ses portes, comme si elle avait deviné qu'il avait besoin d'aide et sans demander son reste, le brun s'avança dans la pièce. Là, au milieu de la pièce trônait un lit de deux personnes avec une table de chevet sur laquelle reposait une bassine d'eau avec un linge trempé dedans.

Le gryffon déposa son fardeau sur le lit et entreprit de le rafraichir avec le linge humide. Remarquant que le corps du serpent était secoué de soubresauts, le brun envisagea de le couvrir d'une couverture mais la salle sur demande en avait décidé autrement.

Subtilement, elle fit apparaitre un livre sur lequel trébucha Harry. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva là, couché dans le lit, à moitié sur Draco qui ne sembla rien remarquer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut recouvert que son bras droit agrippa celui de son homologue brun et l'attira à lui.

- Demain… demain je te rendrai à tes amis… Alors reste… Reste cette nuit… Harry…

Le lion ne comprit pas très bien mais persuadé que c'était la fièvre qui faisait délirer son pire ennemi, il ferma les yeux et accéda à sa requête, s'abandonnant au sommeil doux et réparateur. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi cette nuit.

Depuis quand aidait-il son ennemi? Bah peu importe !

Quand il se réveilla, un rapide coup d'œil lui annonça qu'il avait passé l'heure du dîner. Recouvrant une fois de plus le blond, il quitta la salle sur demande et dissimulé sous sa cape se rendit dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Grâce à Dobby, l'ancien elfe de la famille Malfoy, il put rassembler suffisamment de nourriture pour eux deux et retourna à la salle sur demande.

- Potter?

Manifestement, le blond s'était réveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Et on est où d'abord?

Envolée la fierté Malfoy.

- Du calme Dra… Malfoy ! Tu as de la fièvre… Je t'ai ramassé dans les toilettes hier tu te souviens?

Il serre les dents. Bien ! Il s'en rappelle !

Le brun fait léviter une assiette pleine de nourriture jusqu'au blond et le laisse manger. Seulement voilà, la salle sur demande ne le voit pas de cette manière. D'un claquement de doigt, elle fit apparaitre une chaise qui s'avança jusqu'à ce que Harry ne s'effondre dessus et l'avança jusqu'au rebord du lit.

Le serpent esquissa un sourire. Le pauvre Potter se faisait malmener par une chaise. Lui qui avait vaincu le Lord noir se laissa dominer par un meuble à quatre pied. C'en fut presque drôle du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une poussée de fièvre ne vienne faire trembloter Draco.

Il tremblait tellement que sa main parvenait à peine à tenir l'ustensile et encore moins à garder la soupe dans la cuillère. Il s'en mettait partout. Soupirant, de bonne grâce le brun s'empara de cette dernière et fit ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire: il nourrit son blond.

Comment ça SON blond? ! L'adolescent alité commença par refuser puis voyant les yeux verts émeraude fixés sur lui, il se résigna et laissa le gryffon lui donner la becquée.

Fatigué, le blond se coucha à nouveau et demanda à la salle un livre sur les potions pour faire son devoir mais la salle ne répondit pas à sa demande. Quelle capricieuse ! On voyait bien qui l'avait fabriquée ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être le diable en personne ! Albus Dumbledore !

Pourtant, Harry pensait comme lui.

- Non Draco ! Tu dois te reposer ! Tu feras ton devoir de potions plus tard ! Tu es malade que diantre ! Tu vas me laisser reposer ton magnifique derrière sur ce lit !

Etonnamment le blond obéit et se recoucha. Peut-être était-il choqué? Magnifique derrière? Draco? Il y avait de quoi ! Il fit alors la seule chose possible. Il parla de tout de rien. C'est ainsi que la journée passa sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Le soir venu, le survivant laissa son protégé sous la couette et parti chercher à manger utilisant le même procédé que pour le dîner.

Draco avait assez récupéré pour manger seul quant à Harry, il en paraissait navré. Comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu que la becquée qu'il avait donné au serpent s'arrête.

Ensuite ils parlèrent à nouveau. Presque sans s'en rendre compte mutuellement, ils se dévoraient des yeux. Le soir venu, ils cherchèrent à retourner dans leur dortoir respectif mais la salle ne les laissa pas sortie. Tout ça par caprice ! Non mais quelle garce !

Malgré toutes les exhortations du blond, elle ne réagit pas et tout deux entreprirent donc de passer la nuit là.

Le gryffon pria de tout son être pour que le lit double devienne deux lits simples mais là non plus, la salle ne répondit pas à sa demande. Si elle avait pu, elle jubilerait à l'instant présent !

Conscient qu'il allait passer la nuit avec un mec superbement bien foutu (bon d'accord, c'était son pire ennemi mais enfin !), le lion rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se laissa reposer à côté du blond qui lui tournait le dos.

Le survivant ferma donc les yeux et s'endormit rapidement, ne sentant pas les bras qui l'enlaçaient par derrière.


	3. Rendez-vous? Vous avez dit rendez-vous?

Au petit matin, quand ils se réveillèrent, Harry vit son partenaire de lit à moitié habillé pour aller en cours.

- Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Bah je vais en cours Harry !

- Non, tu dois te reposer, sinon ta fièvre va remonter et…

Le brun ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres du blond scellaient les siennes pour les faire taire avant de filer, profitant de la léthargie de son homologue.

Le gryffon resta quant à lui figé, passant ses doigts frêles sur ses lèvres. Draco venait-il de l'embrasser? Le temps de réagir et le Malfoy était déjà loin. Traitre ! C'est bien un coup d'un Serpentard !

Affamé, le lion quitta la salle sur demande et se rendit dans la grande salle afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner. Cherchant des yeux son blond, il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre sa table qu'une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille l'interpella.

- Harry, tu as fait tomber ça !

Il prit le mouchoir de Malfoy et rougit quand il effleura les doigts du blond des siens.

- Mer…Merci !

En guise de réponse, Draco se contenta de lui faire un sourire franc et de retourner vers ses amis qui accueillir son retour à grand renfort de claque dans le dos.

Une fois assis, le brun observa le mouchoir. Il allait protester et signaler qu'il ne lui appartenait pas quand il vit le petit mot à l'intérieur.

- RDV SDD 10h. Je t'attendrai. DM

Quand il lut cela, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Heureusement que ses deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés !

- Hey Harry tu étais où hier soir?

- Oh, désolé Ron, je lisais dans la salle sur demande pour être au calme et je m'y suis endormi

Ron goba l'histoire. Comme un bébé.

- Harry tu vas mieux ? lui demanda Hermione.

- Mmh? Quoi?

- Tu sais, ton mal de tête ! se répéta-t-elle.

- Ah euh oui, c'est passé, je n'avais juste pas envie de suivre les autres cours.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours mais de son côté, Harry lui, n'avait qu'une personne en tête. Draco. Était-ce un rendez-vous? Un piège? Draco allait-il se moquer de lui après l'avoir laissé espérer. Espérer quoi d'abord? !

Le coeur emballé sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry vit à peine le temps passé et l'heure venue, il délaissa ses amis et se retrouva devant la salle sur demande. Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il vérifia les environs et se rendit compte que le Serpentard était seul. Rassuré, il ôta sa cape et fit face au blond qui semblait l'attendre, assis au pied de la porte.

L'apercevant, Malfoy se releva et lui sourit. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Draco avait été gentil avec lui. Il l'avait même embrassé.

Sans rien dire, le serpent prit la main de l'adolescent et l'entraina à sa suite dans la salle sur demande. Là, il l'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa. Tendrement, langoureusement.

- Draco… mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie? D'abord tu es odieux puis tu m'aimes !

- Je t'aime c'est tout Harry… Laisse-moi t'embrasser. Juste un peu… Juste encore un peu…

Persuadé que le blond devait surement délirer une fois de plus, il toucha son front mais la chaleur n'en émanait pas. Que du contraire, le blond se contentait de le regarder amoureusement de ses yeux gris. Harry n'y résista pas. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, se laissant aller au plaisir de la chair, il s'endormit heureux.

Bon, j'avais prévu d'aller plus loin avant de poster mais je ne tiens plus alors bon ! La suite de ce chapitre sera écrite dès que j'aurai récupéré de ces fichus examens ! N'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres fictions pour patienter =)


End file.
